


a legitimate question

by tomhollandeu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Roommates, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: you ask bucky if his metal arm could be considered a sex toy and he decides to answer that question for you through a demonstration.





	a legitimate question

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the following post: https://cosmogx.tumblr.com/post/173494846254/my-kink-is-when-buckys-arm-does-that-thing

sex toy  
/seks toi/  
_noun  
_ 1\. an object or device used for sexual stimulation or to enhance sexual pleasure.

You weren’t quite sure how you ended up Googling the definition of a sex toy, but it happened and led to to the following events.

Looking up from your laptop, sitting across the small table from Bucky, you stared at his metallic arm with furrowed eyebrows.

“You like what you see?” Bucky said with a straight face as he kept his eyes glued to the book he was reading. You shook your head casually. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, Bucky.”

Turning your focus back onto your laptop, the two of you sat in silence for a few moments until the dark-haired man spoke up again.

“I know something’s on your mind,” he turned his attention away from his book to look at you. You pretended to be unbothered as you attempted to focus on your laptop screen, feigning preoccupancy.

“Nope,” you smacked your lips together, shaking your head like you did before. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bucky suddenly startled you when his bionic arm suddenly reached over and gently bent your laptop screen downwards towards you. The light shined against his polished silvery arm, highlighting your unspoken, dying question within your mind even more. You tried your best to stare down the super soldier, now only a few inches away from your face.  

“If you don’t tell me what’s on your mind, I’m going to steal your laptop,” Bucky threatened with squinted eyes.  

“Fine,” you mirrored the same expression, gripping onto your laptop. “Do it,” you called Bucky’s bluff, thinking he wouldn’t dare. Unfortunately, he wasn’t bluffing and tugged on it barely, but even a pinch of his strength was obviously considerably greater than yours. Thus, during that moment, you almost fell out of your seat, but you never broke eye contact with Bucky.

“Okay, fine,” you gritted your teeth before Bucky released your laptop from his grasp. “I give.”

With an imp grin, Bucky sat back down in his seat across from you, even folding his hands together on the table like you two were in a business meeting. He blinked at you with curiosity, knowing you were always full of surprises.

“A sex toy is defined as an object or device used for sexual stimulation or to enhance sexual pleasure.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky squinted, but this time with confusion, with his tongue against lower teeth and his jaw opened slightly, unsure where you were going with the conversation. Out of all the things you could say, you managed to suddenly blurt out something about sex. Nevertheless, your bluntness never surprised him; it was one of the things he liked about you.

“So, hypothetically…” You opened up your arms as you liked to talk with your hands. “Since your metal arm is a device of some sort, if you sexually please someone using your metal arm, is it technically considered a sex toy?”

You watched Bucky muffle a laugh for about ten seconds before he bursted out in laughter.

“Hey, it’s a legitimate question!” you retorted to his response.  

After a few minutes of his howling laughter, Bucky calmed down and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “You and your curious mind,” he stated while shaking his head.

His phone on the table pulsated with a red alert, signifying a mission he had to immediately leave for. Bucky glanced at it for a second, deactivating the alert, before placing it into his jean pocket. He got up from his seat and came to your side of the table with both of his hands latching onto the edge of said table.

“How about this—I have to leave right now, but when I come back later, we’ll figure out if my trusty fake arm is a sex toy or not through a demonstration or two,” you glanced at him with wide eyes, noting his raised eyebrow and smirk, then down towards his stronger arm. Bucky began to walk backwards towards the front door. “Sound good?”

“You’d really do that?” you called out to him half-seriously, unsure if he was joking or not.

Bucky shrugged coolly. “What are roommates for, right?”

He left with a wave prior to closing the door behind him.

* * *

As always, Bucky came home late from his mission and opened the entrance way light, coming home to see you passed out on the same table you sat at before he left.

“Hey,” he called your name and shook your shoulder softly. Waking up, you groaned and stretched your arms from your uncomfortable nap.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, y’know,” Bucky whispered as he helped you up from the table. “You want me that bad, huh?”

“I wasn’t waiting up for you,” you lied with groggy eyes.

“Mhm. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Unwillingly, you dragged your feet across the floor towards your bedroom, but the impatient figure beside you decided to carry you in his arms instead and placed you carefully onto your bed.

“Wait, Buck,” you called out to him in a whisper, tugging on his wrist. “Are you tired, or can we try to answer that question now?”

The super soldier laughed softly. “I’m never too tired for you, you know that.”

You couldn’t see anything clearly in the darkness, but you knew Bucky winked at you. On that note, he turned on your bedside lamp and, taking you by surprise, climbed on top of you.  

Bucky brushed your cheek delicately with his metallic hand. You gasped at his frozen touch, but soon adjusted to the cold metal against your face and melted into his touch. Once you were comfortable, he caressed your face, pulling you in for a sweet kiss.

A few moments passed with both of you becoming in sync with each other’s movements; the kissing escalated into slight grinding, with both of you clutching onto each other’s bodies desperately, and hot moans against each of your faces.

He began to make his way towards your pants, leaving a trail of kisses down your body as he reached his final destination. Your eyes didn’t leave him for one second as you watched him unbutton your pants and slide them off your legs. The brunette man looked up at you, not breaking eye contact with you for even a second, as he took off the last piece of clothing from your lower body.

He glanced down at the sight in front of him, smirking at how you were glistening and already wanting him so badly.

“You sure you don’t want more than just my fake fingers inside of you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and you lightly smacked him.

“Just put it in me, Bucky,” you snapped.

“All right, all right! As you wish…”

Bucky positioned himself closer to you, hovering above your body with his right hand holding himself up. The metallic hand made its way from your inner thigh, causing you to shiver, then cupped over your pussy. Within moments, you gasped as he inserted the first finger into you.

“Holy shit, it’s fucking cold!” you squealed. Both of you were laughing all the while Bucky still kept his metallic finger inside of you. Leaning his forehead against yours, he asked if it felt okay though. With pink cheeks, you nodded.

With your eyes now glued to his wrist going slowly in and out of you, you quickly acclimatized to his metallic cold touch. It was an odd feeling at first because of the smoothness of the metal and the ridges that separated each piece, but besides that, it was just the same as a regular hand.

He soon added another finger in when he could tell you were aching for more. You moaned louder than expected in response and sighed in pleasure from the extra thickness. Bucky at first decided to finger you deeply, keeping a steady pace. However, you begged him to go faster and he did so, but it wasn’t enough for you.

“Is that all you got?” you groaned brazenly, staring up at Bucky.

You knew you shouldn’t have asked him that when you watched his arm plates adjust themselves tighter, readying the arm for more power.

“Oh, I’m just going easy on ya,” he huskily whispered before kissing you. Suddenly, his fingers went at a sensational speed, hitting you fast and deep like nothing you’ve ever had before.

“Ugh, James! Fuck, you can’t just—” you managed to say in between a mouthful of kisses, but he wasn’t stopping any time soon, and the speed was too much for you to finish your thoughts. You never knew you could feel this way; you weren’t sure if you ever had a g-spot, but if you did, he was definitely hitting it. Your eyes were rolling to the back of your head while you held onto one of his shoulders, meanwhile your other hand was gripping and bunching the bedsheets.

“Bucky, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop…”

The room was spinning as you pleaded. You were riding the first wave of your orgasm when Bucky began to rub his thumb around your clit, causing you to arch your back and moan even more than before. Bucky couldn’t deny how beautiful you looked—screaming, moaning, begging just from his touch. He wanted to do so much more to you, but right now, all he could think about was making you call out his name in ecstasy over and over again, pleasuring you until you could pass out.

And you almost did when your second and third waves came through your body as you panted against Bucky’s face. Satisfied, you stared at the ceiling with tired eyes as Bucky pulled the blanket over you and laid next to you.    

“So,” Bucky licked your juice off the tips of his metallic fingers and you bit your lip in response. “Did I answer your question?”

You nodded shyly, letting go of the blanket to wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“But I think an even better question is if your arm can do better than what’s underneath those pants,” you said while stroking his hair, quickly eyeing him up and down.

“I can show you a demonstration, if you’d like.”

“You know I’d like that,” you giggled before pulling Bucky in for another kiss.


End file.
